User talk:Ricimer
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Image use * Per our image use policy, When uploading new images, please try to give them appropriate names. Also, when replacing previously placed images, do not simply remove them to be left orphaned. Attempt to use them when possible, or otherwise, save newly uploaded images over older images so as to prevent duplication as in the case of the Ronald D. Moore images. --Alan del Beccio 02:30, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ** Also, please cite your image File:BermanKilledTrekLongLiveMoore.jpg according to what is shown in our . --Alan del Beccio 02:33, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Talk pages *Mr Sussman's talk page is not here for users to rant their dislike of a series or individuals or anything not related to '''this' project'', . If you have a question pertaining to a specific reference you would like clarified or comment on one of his recent contributions, you are more than welcome to ask it on his user page. Otherwise, Memory Alpha is not a discussion forum, we are not here to chat or to discuss ideas, we are here to simply to write the encyclopedia. Please respect Mr. Sussman's presence here, as we enjoy his contributions, and leave your off topic comments elsewhere. Thank you. --Alan del Beccio 06:20, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Removed from Mike Sussman's talk page Hey, Ricimer, I noticed that after i left you a note at user talk:Mdsussman asking to keep comments on Mr. Sussman's page on-topic, you went ahead and posted another long series of critical review of work other than Mr. Sussman's I wouldn't want there to be a misunderstanding about the fact that you were doing over again what I was suggesting you avoid, so i'm just going to move the info here. If Mr. Sussman wants to discuss that with you here, it would seem to be much more appropo. ;from user talk:Mdsussman :Agreed, this is not the place for this; However, one parting shot: To quote Treebeard from Lord of the Rings, "Destroyed and usurpers, curse them!" "All the work they did for Star Trek in the past"? "In the past" is right: after 1999 they should have retired, but out of pride refused; they didn't make any good stuff after that; after DS9 ended, Voyager seasons 5-7 were considered sub-par, and the mistakes made there carried over to Enterprise. And I don't base my comments on just "wow, I didn't like Enterprise when I watched it"; I base it on all of the interviews I read every day for years in which B&B kept spouting off more and more idiocy; "We don't want to have Romulans, because that would be too prequel-ish";??? When "Kir'Shara" and the Romulan Arc in ENT Season 4 aired, fans were thrilled and critic reviews went up. And did you know that they have openly admited in interviews that they never planned out the Temporal Cold War? They were making it up as they went along, barely 6 months in advance. And "a valentine for the fans"? I wasn't upset that that is what they considered TATV when they made it...but weeks after it aired and was universally disparaged by all critics, what got me was that they defiantly insisted on calling it a "valentine for the fans". :So you can tell me to keep Mr. Sussman's talk page free of this, and you're right; I will never make another direct remark like this again. But don't you for a minute tell me that Berman and Braga deserve our respect. For years, we watched Star Trek, and all of it's stories about morality and trying to live up to them....and then the people in charge, out of greed, PRIDE, and arrogance, just abandoned all of this? And are you just going to follow-the-leader , maintaining some false loyalty to them because of the work they've done long ago? They've changed. And I would only watch another Trek outing if they weren't attached, and someone like Manny Coto or Sussman were in command. --Ricimer 05:56, 2 March 2006 (UTC) IN closing, since you seemed to be addressing the remark towards me, i never suggested that Berman and Braga deserve "our" (your) respect, just that the policy of our pages here about staying on topic and avoiding personal comments seem to be violated. Just to let you know, Brannon and Rick do have my respect, even though i dislike a large portion of their work -- this is because i have the ability to separate a writer from their writing. I'm also wondering where everyone got the psychic powers that tell magically when Mr. Berman is being greedy, saving face, or being overly proud, or whether the decisions you are attributing to Rick and Brannon were really theirs -- but i'm not really interested in any of that. I'm here to write about Star Trek. I can say that I like Star Trek better when these two aren't involved, but i really must be missing out on the kind of negative passion that makes you want to burn them or otherwise dishonor them, rather than just being positive and supporting new writers involved with a franchise... -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 06:21, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :....Well, Captain Bartel, it looks like you were too clever for me. Agreed, sir. Well played. --Ricimer :In hindsight, saying all of that was the result of a late-night fit of rage after watching "These are the Voyages" again, and I never should have brought it up in the first place. I'm quite sorry. --Ricimer 17:33, 12 June 2006 (UTC) That's pretty much the reason why I made a vow to not watch TATV. It just enrages me to this sort of outbrust just thinking/talking about it. Watching it again would just depress me.--Terran Officer 05:52, 11 August 2006 (UTC) War? You have opposed my nomination for admin because you oppose my opinion on the war. I would really like to know what war you are talking about, and what my opinion on it is. Jaz talk 04:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :I am sorry, it looked like you were winning by a landslide so I just made a dumb Simpsons joke to have fun: I see that you won the election for Administrator and am quite glad, you seem to do a lot here. It's that episode where Homer goes "I got thrown out of my high school AV squad for my opinions on the War...that, and I was stealing slide projectors...." I'm sorry: deranged late-night random simpsons joke. I hope you're okay. --Ricimer 17:32, 12 June 2006 (UTC)